conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Huot
Jennifer Melissa Jones Huot is the 18th and current Prime Minister of the Marit Islands Federation, the third female to hold the office. Leading her party to victory in the House of Representatives, she has held the office since January 1, 2184, and has been the leader of the Democratic Alliance since August 15, 2177. Personal Life & Career Huot was born in Purpurhart, Purpurhart Island, to Kenneth and Isabel Jones. She was accepted into Van Batenburg National where she attended and earned a Bachelor's and two Master's Degrees in Education. She taught in the Van Batenburg School District for 13 years before she was elected to serve on the Van Batenburg School District Board of Education. During her final year at Van Batenburg National, Huot married Jeff Baxter, an egineering student. A year later the couple's only child, David, was born. During her first year on the Board of Education, Huot announced she had an affair with District Art Director, George Huot, and gave birth to their first child Tyson. She has recieved major scrutiny from the press due to the affair. The couple then had their second, Huot's third, child: Mary. Huot claims that she grew up in the DA and her parents were active in promoting center politics. Huot has stated publicly that she is a non-practicing Christian. Political Career 'Representative' Jennifer Huot was first elected into the House of Representatives in the 2165 Parliamentary elections and began her first term as a MP in 2166. Huot aimed at recieving a seat in party leadership. This ambition and persistence led her to close ties with the DA leadership and in the 2174 Parliamentary term, under the NSP and the DA coalition, was chosen to serve as the Minister of Education. Three years later after the DA Party Leader resigned, she entered her name into the ballot. After a swift campaign process, Huot proved to be the favorite and was chosen to lead the party. In 2178, she served as Minister of Finance under the Anderson Government and in 2183 lead the Democratic Alliance to plurality in the House of Representatives. She was thus sworn into the Office of Prime Minister on January 1, 2184 as the third female and 18th office holder. 'Prime Minister' Huot campaigned on a strictly moderate platform. Her legislative agenda focused on further advancing the Marit Islands education system and social issues. Jennifer Huot was popular in the Democratic Alliance, but failed to relay it to the public. It is often said that she was elected to be the next Lee Hires, one of the most popular Prime Minister and a member of the DA. Her cabinet members were sloppy and often criticized for not resigning. Prime Minister Huot had a comeback. She shifted the policies of the Democratic Alliance slightly to the left and created what Huot called a "welfare government". Millions of federal funding was handed out to the welfare system. The opposition attacked Huot's welfare plans and called for elections. President Andrew Anderson however, had the power to fight the Prime Minister. Much of the legislative term remained as a stalemate. The new semi-presidential system seemed a mistake. Against President Anderson's wishes, NSP Opposition Leader Levinus Schopman spoke boldly in the House of Representatives for yet another constitution reform. There was split opinion in the House. Many were not ready for another change in the constitution, but many also desired to see and end to the stalemate. Prime Minister Huot joined Opposition Leader's efforts to end the semi-presidential. It is said that Schopman fought against his NSP President, Andrew Anderson, because he was gunning for the premiership and wished to "not have a President to get in the way", as stated by an unknown source. The next election came quick and victorious for the NSP and the Democratic Alliance became only the third party in the legislature. Jennifer Huot regretfully resigned from her membership in the House of Representatives ending her career in politics. Category:Marit Islands